The invention relates to a marking strip.
From DE 20 2007 012 606 U1, it is known to produce markers for electrical lines, cables and wires by a two-component injection molding process, in which a marking plate is formed of a harder plastic than spring elements arranged on the marking plate for fastening the marker to the cable.
If a plurality or a variety of electrical devices such as terminal blocks are arranged next to each other on an assembly base, each device having a locking contour such as a locking recess, the marking process is simplified if, instead of a plurality of completely separated marking elements such as shown in FIG. 2, marking elements are used that are connected to one another in the form of strips. For example, for marking a terminal block assembly on a supporting rail, it is then only necessary to lay the marking strips within the region of the locking contours, which are arranged next to each other, of the terminal blocks, and then to press on the individual marking elements from above, in such a manner that secure locking of the marking elements on the devices, in particular on the terminal blocks, occurs. In particular, the marking strip or the marking elements thereof are suitable for printing using a thermal transfer technology and the constraints thereof.
For producing such marking strips, injection molding processes are used. Strips having a defined length of approximately eight marking elements are produced and then joined together in order to provide a spool with a long marking strip from which marking strips having a desired number of marking elements can be cut to length. In this process, it is particularly difficult to reliably produce an endless strip for rolling onto a spool from the individual injection molded strips without misalignment.